A Love From Hell
by BRP
Summary: Life isn't easy for everyone especial if your have trouble with love. Not to worry Allen you have a couple of friends who are more than willing to help you out. Yullen and OC Please Read Please review.
1. New Home

** Note From BRP:**_ If you don't like **Allen x Kanda** Pairing then don't bother reading._

**Disclaimer:** _I really wish I did own D. Gray-man. If I did Allen and Kanda would cross dress every now and agian._

**Warning:** _Little cussing here and there mentions of bad things _

* * *

Chapter 1- New Home

The establishment is marble white and tall with many balcony floors complete with sliding glass doors. On the sixth floor the new inhabitants are a sleep together in on the three bedrooms of the condo. All are induce in their dreams as boxes tower over them dangerously. All the quiet is frightened away by a yawn that escapes from the lips of one of the waking dreamers.

Stretching out his limbs he cracks open his eyes, slyly letting the afternoon sunlight crawl into his irises. Blinking away previous exhaustion the new occupant took in the unfamiliar surroundings of his new home. The walls were a light shade of blue clashing with color of the door which was a deep red wood color. The floor seemed to have joined the color war alongside the door but with added gleam. A bare long single size bed made itself at home in a corner of the room with its foot facing the wall hugging the door. The naked French windows are in need of covering for the penetrating sunlight is blinding. The Sharp glare of daylight reflects off the silver hair of the sleeping beauty next to him, resulting in a disco dance party on the white ceiling.

With a switch of his tail Timcampy proceeds to waking the silver haired prince with his purring melody. However it did no good so a nip on the ear seemed to be better option.

"OOOOOOWWWWW!!" Tim!" Allen woke this time. Tim proud of his recent accomplishment brought Allen the wrist watch that had been lying on the floor next to them.

Looking at the face of the watch Allen realizes how late in the afternoon it is. He reaches over to his right as his left hand nursed his throbbing ear. "Rayne … Rayne! Wake up it's 12:30 in afternoon." The silver head demon slept on peacefully. However A holler in her ear sent her into a beastly rage.

"OOOWW!! Stop! Rayne STOP ATTACKING ME WITH THE BLOODY PILLOW! And GET THE HELL OFF ME!"

Allen looks up at his sister who would look exactly like him if only it weren't for the missing red scar, the missing black arm, the present longer hair and considerably large bosom.

Rayne looks down at her brother recognizing him for the first time.

"Oh, so you're not the mad doctor out to stab me with syringes." She mutters as she slides of her brother onto the space next to Tim.

She takes in the unfamiliar surrounds utterly confused by where they were. Sensing the confusion Allen sits up. "We're at the new place. Remember yesterday night." _First the bite the ear next pillow beating. What in BLOODY hell is next?! _As if hearing his thoughts towers of boxes topple onto him no longer able to win unable to sustain their own inertia.

Mean while Rayne thinks back to the night before.

"_This is your new home brats. All the stuff from the old place should be moved on already. So all you have to do is arrange them. All my things go in my room which is the room with the balcony" _

_And with that Allen Rayne and Tim were booted out of the Silver Lamborghini as is sped into the night under the full moon. The Three exhausted by the day adventure didn't bother to protest. _

_"What about the Keys to this place?"Rayne thought as rose from cold cement. At that moment a small box propelled itself at Allen's head, from the streets; as a silver Lamborghini sped off once again in the night. Inside the box they found pair keys and letter to them._

_To the beloved brats, _

_Here are the keys to the place. The Door the condo is 6D. _

_It's been paid for and the bills are being taken care of by the company._

_I'm going on vacation so you'll both have to feed yourselves._

"_Great looks like we'll need find jobs tomorrow" Allen sighed looking back at the piece paper._

_P.S. My editor will drop by with info on your school sometime during the week._

_Rayne folded up the letter and lifted Tim from the ground and paced her adoptive brother into the large building._

_Opening the front door they greeted with numerous boxes that littered the bedrooms, hall, and living room. The mortifying sight aided their decision to sleep then and arrange later. Finding a room with space the siblings collapsed on floor defeated fatigue while Tim curled in a space above Allen's head. _

Rayne arose from her flashback to find her brother dormant under a pile of boxes. "No Fair! Don't wake me up if you're going to go back to sleep. Get up! You!" Rayne screamed into Allen's ears waking him momentary blackout.

At the end of a long afternoon spent on arranging furniture and sorting all contents of each box. Rayne and Allen were rewarded with a box stuffed with ramen noodles and catnip. Luckily for them they were able to feed the hungry kitten whose claws were retracting into his fluffy golden paws and whose sharp teeth were busy grounding every grain of food.

"Allen about the job search, we can try calling her for advice." Rayne slurps up her ramen noodles. Allen thought to himself. She was Cross's ex who kept in touch with them after growing a motherly attachment to them. Coming across an idea Allen looks up excitedly to his sister.

"Better yet, why don't we go visit her tomorrow? I believe she runs a casino around here in town." Finishing his tenth bowl of ramen Rayne put down her ninth.

XXxxXX

Anita Casino is located nine blocks away from the condo which was surprisingly close but a bitter walk. Upon their arrival they were escorted by Mahoja to Anita's Office where she had just finished yelling at one of her employees for wrecking some audition scheduled for tomorrow.

"Awe! Allen! Rayne! Ni Hao! Come in, com in!" Anita embraces each of them in motherly hugs before allowing them to situate themselves on her black red dragon sofa.

"Mahoja! Please send some tea and cakes up!"

"Yes my lady."

"It's been a while. What have you guys been up too?"

"We just moved into town."

"And we need your advice." Rayne and Allen tell their story of adventure overseas from Europe and long hot car drive. How they were abandoned once again do to Cross's Narcissistic love for himself.

KNOCK! KNOCK! "Come in" Anita calls over to the door ceasing conversation momentarily.

"E Excuse me Miss Anita I Brought the tea and cakes just as you asked." The new visitor looks barely over the age of ten. The timid Brown haired girl made her way to coffee table Between Anita and the Silver haired Siblings with the tray of snacks.

"This is Melody she is our new errands girl. Her parents passed away so I'm taking care of her for the time being." Melody passes out the cups of tea to everyone and hurried sets the table. Then she is out the door clutching the tray to her chest.

"So you two are in quite the predicament ne!"

"Yes! That is why we've come to you. We thought that maybe you would be able to find a place in need of employees." Rayne takes a bite of her cake awaiting Anita's response.

"Do you know of any place that needs workers." Allen looks up hopefully as a grin plasters itself onto Anita's face.

"Well you guys most certainly came to the right place. It just so happens that the employee you saw running away in tears was fired. "

Allen perked up his ears as Rayne tuned hers to channel ever word dropping from Anita's lips.

"I'll have to look for someone to replace her. Oh No I'm not giving her job to you guys." Noticing the sad puppy eyes she snapped her fingers recapturing their attention.

"Let me finish what I have to say before looking like puppies in a cardboard box. Back to what I was saying, I fired her today because of her inability to complete a task efficiently. Tomorrow I was supposed to hold an audition for a music act I am planning on adding to the Casino. But for some reason this girl didn't know what advertisement was so no one will be showing up."

See that she has once again hooked them with the bait now was the time to reel them in.

"From what I've heard from Cross Rayne has a beautiful voice and Allen is gifted at the piano. So why don't you guys help me out and audition." With not a second to think the twins reply.

"Where do we sign up?"

Anita led the two down into the barroom where both the piano and microphone vacationed. Bathing under the rays of spotlight, listening to the churning of the chandeliers and feeling the breeze for the air conditioner yes this was heaven. Rayne and Allen disrupted their day dreaming bring them to attention.

"Why don't you play a familiar song both of you know while Rayne sings along."

Getting to their respected positions, Allen began to play and Rayne picks up the beat.

The performance could only describe amazing. Each note rang smooth and clear resonating within that empty small section bar. Rayne sang with such strength and passion that it inspired tears under Anita's eyelids. The whole things sent goose bumps up her arms which was a good thing. When the song ended Anita applauded herself for note letting a tear damage her makeup.

"How long would it take you two to learn a song?" Anita inquires in her business attitude. With a quick glance Allen turn back to her with a gentlemen's smile.

"However long you wish for us to take."

"I like the way you think. Follow me to my office; we have a contract to draw up."

**XXxxXX**

"Noooooooo!" Rayne moaned into her crossed arms. Seated at the island counter of the kitchen, Allen and Rayne Laid out all their savings onto the counter top.

"Together we only have about $200, which isn't going last long with all the grocery shopping we'll be doing."

"Do we have toooo?" Rayne plead for the answer to be no is blasted away by Allen's head nod.

"Nooo!" Groaning the thought she thought at how despicably evil the thought was. How can anyone believe the idea to be ok? And with it being summer vacation she had nothing better to do than to think about hungry she'll be. She sobbed into her arms.

"Come on Rayne don't think of it as dieting think of it as a way of saving food for tomorrow" the mention of the "D" word only resulted in the sobs getting louder.

**XXxxXX**

The last weeks of summer vacation past by smoothly enough for the silver duo, as they worked hard at their new jobs and breezed through their school placement examines. Klaud Nine Cross's Editor checked on them once a week to make sure they were still alive and not hiding Cross, whom apparently disappeared the same night they moved in. At the moment the publishing company is searching calmly searching under every whorehouse and bar, for the missing author. They are already accustomed to his Disappearances and tendencies only to pop up when wanting to be found.

On the evening of their last week of vacation Rayne and Allen were receiving their results for their placement test.

"Congratulations. You're in the 10th grade starting next week. "Klaud relays to them slightly exasperated due to the stress her author put her under.

" You two will be attending Black Order Academy. Here are your I.D. cards and Class schedules. Don't lose them. And as prestigious this school may sound they don't require uniform. Just follow the school dress code in the school handbook. I 'll be leaving now see you next week" Klaud gets up to leave.

"If Cross calls?"

"Press the special record button on the phone." Rayne says from the armchair.

"And if he comes in?"

"Press the emergency button by the door secretively." Allen replies from behind her.

"I guess we're clear then" Klaud says as she heads toward the door. *_Yeah of course since you've drilled into our minds.* _Klaud turns away and walks toward the exit with her precious money on her shoulders and Allen at her heel.

Opening the front door Klaud was surprised to see a fist raised in her face. Showing none of her surprise she raised an eyebrow at the pigtailed Asian girl before her.

"Ano. I'm sorry for the late introduction. I'm Lenalee from the 7th floor. I want to welcome you to the building." The Chinese girl bows her head after the intro and holds up a delicious looking devil cake. Rolling her eyes Klaud makes her way to the elevator leaving the confused teen to Allen to handle.

"Sorry about that. My name is Allen, Allen walker. My sister and I are the one who live here. She's the editor for Cross. Why don't you come in and I'll explain." Allen shows the 16 year old into the living room where Rayne quickly jumped of the couch to welcome their new guest.

"Hi I'm Lenalee"

"Hello, Lenalee I'm Rayne, Allen's sister."

"Uhm I think I could tell."

"Really, Allen told you already?"

"No, But since you guys are twins, It's kind of obvious"

"Eh? No no no no. We're not twins. "

Rayne waves her hands to dismiss the subject. Putting the cake on the coffee table Lenalee takes a seat on the black leather couch adjacent to Rayne's matching armchair.

"I-Is that cake for us?" Rayne breaks the silence while eyeing her potential prey sitting in front of her.

"Yes, I made it last night. I thought that a cake was a great idea for a housewarming gift." Her smile touched their hearts so gently. _Oh how could there exist a person in this awful world with such a nice personality. _

"Lenalee!!! Let us be great friends!" they cry out.

Speechless Lenalee nods her head at the sudden request from the look alike not twins.

A couple of moments later found the three teenagers chatting comfortably.

"I only just came back from visiting China with my brother. It was great there. I was able to bring back a lot of souvenirs and this time none were stolen."

"I know. All that baggage checking is a bunch of bull if you ask me. They're only browsing for something they fancy. And when they do they confiscate it calling it a **suspicious item**" Allen crosses his arms and with a huff finishes his Rant.

"Well, we can always bitch and moan about it, but that would just mark us as suspicious enough to be terrorist." Rayne Sat back next to Lenalee on the couch since Allen took the armchair for himself.

"You'll go to school here right. So what school will you guys be going to?"

"Black order academy"

"Kyaa! No way. I'm going there too! We have to have to walk to school together."

"We can plan our outfits together. "

"I already have ideas."

Allen tuned out the rest of the girl talk and glanced over at the time.

"Uhm Lenalee. That brother of yours won't worry about you being out so late would he?" He directs her attention to the digital number on the DVD player.

"Shoot! Your right I gotta go! I'll see you guys later." Lenalee called over her shoulders as she left the condo.

"Well that was nice." Rayne comes back into the living room and plops down on the couch.

_Monday will be one hell of a day._ Allen thinks as a he washes the dishes and prepares diner.

* * *

BRP: "Muwahahahahahah! I have finally done it!"

Allen: "Done what?"

BRP: "I have finally completed my first chapter of my story."

Allen:"Good job" (claps)

BRP: "Yes. Now that the intro is over I will begin my messed up plot. Muwahahahahahhaahaha!"

Allen: (sweat drop) "Right. One you need to stop the evil laugh. You're not doing it right. Your missing H's and A's. Two I doubt you'll even make it to chapter two."

BRP: "Yes I will! And ii will be awesomeness even the great masters of DGM fanfics will acknowledge me!"

Allen: "Right. You nearly gave up on the first chapter and went to watch Digimonsters."

BRP: "Na un! I was taking a walk down memory lane and it's Digimon!"

Allen: "Whatever" (Turns away and walks out room.)

BRP:" Oh I'll show you Allen Walker. You shall rue the day you doubted me. MWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHA!!!!!"


	2. First Day of School

**Note From BRP:**_ If you don't like **Allen x Kanda** Pairing then don't bother reading. If you do like then read and reveiw good or bad. that way I know how to improve._

**Disclaimer:** _I really wish I did own D. Gray-man. If I did Allen and Kanda would cosplay as random FFVII characters._

**Warning:** _Little cussing here and there mentions of bad things _

* * *

Chapter 2- First Day of School

Allen stands outside the front gate of Black Order Academy admiring the detailed architecture and immense size_. _'Just great. I hope the halls are not as confusing as this school is large.'Allen thought to himself as a group of passing girls giggle at him. 'What are they staring at? Do I really look that weird? *sigh* I knew I should not have let Rayne pick my clothing for me. How on earth did she talk me into this?'

_Xx Flashback xX_

_"Please! Allen Please! I won't bug you about it for the rest of the year! Oh please! You just have to let me pick your outfit." Rayne got down on her knees begging to Allen laying on his be, as Tim Yowled at her in annoyance from a far corner of the room._

"_No, go and pick out your own clothes and leave mine alone." Allen repeated for the unknown-but-very-large-number-th time. _

"_Oh but you've got too!" Rayne used attack #1 sad puppy eyes, the classic. _

"_Not going to work Rayne I met the guy who invented that look and trust me you fail in comparison. Attack 1 failed onto to Attack #2, tears to the heart._

_*Sniff* "Please Allen. If. If I don't do this I don't know what I'll dooooo! Wahahaaa!" And the water works commence._

"_Sorry Rayne. You tried that one me to help you prank Cross after he forgot you in Greenland for 2 month and went to Africa with me tied to the roof of his car." _

"_Oh sweet revenge!" _

"_Oh stop drooling it did even well for the both of us."_

"_Oh but it was so worth it."_

"_I guess but anyway the answer is still no." When all else fail initiate plan BWF (Bribe With Food) _

"_Allen. My sweet older brother if you do me this simple pleasure. I shall direct you to a shop I found that served the best chocolate Cream pie you will ever set your but in your mouth." The protests have been put to a halt. She continues. _

"_Think about it a day to fulfill my request and a close to a life time repayment. Can you feel the cloud like whip cream filling you eager cavity between those lips? Can you taste the soft melted chocolate custard inviting you to devour more of it. Can you are you willing to rejecting such heavenly tasting delight for a refusal of a simple request of your lovingly dedicated sister." Rayne done with her seducing words backed away from Allen as drool slide from a corner of his mouth and his eyes no longer seeing what was in front of him._

"_Will you do it Allen? For me?" Rayne asked again with confidence. _

"_No" was the immediate response. _

"_But I will do it for pie." Rayne recovering from the first response leaped into her brother's closet. _

"_Thanks Allen, you won't regret this."_

_Xx End Flashback xX_

'Oh yeah, the pie. I it better be as good as she claimed.'

"Allen!"

"Allen!"

Rayne and Lenalee head toward Allen near the entrance to the school. They wearing similar clothing to Allen's. 'Oh so that's why she wanted to pick out my clothes.' Allen waves at the girls.

Allen is wearing black cotton pants with numerous silver stained zippers, a light white collared shirt, a black vest matching his pants and black boots with inside silver zippering. Both Lenalee and Rayne wore the same vest and boots but they wore tight white t-shirts and Black pleated skirts with silver lining.

"Oh this is so cool now we all match." Lenalee shouts cheerfully.

"This was your idea Lenalee?" Allen stars incredulously at the teen.

"Yes while Rayne and I were in my room looking for clothes to wear today I thought that it would be cool to dress similarly and stand out from everyone else." Lenalee clasp her hands in delight as stars appear in her eyes.

'As if I need to wear cloth to stand out, for goodness sakes I have grey hair and a visible scar on my face.' Allen thinks to himself as another pair of giggling girls pass by.

"uh, ok" slightly embarrassed by the attention Allen heads to the door the grand building with the two girl right behind him.

**XXxxXX**

"WB21" Allen whispered under his breath. The building was not just one but many buildings connected by stone paths and plexiglass hallways. There are four buildings that made up the main body and the each is named after compass directions. Allen had long separated from Lenalee and Rayne they were going to the same first period class in East Building. Allen figured out somehow that his class was in the West building basement. His only problem now is which building was the West Building. He curses under his breath knowing that he was going to be late to his first period class which was French.

'Where are the random people when you need them?' Allen thought to himself as he roamed the deserted courtyard in the middle of the four buildings. Suddenly Allen spots a girl walking down the glass hall into one of the unknown building. He chases after her knowing that she was probably his only hope to promptness.

"Excuse me miss. Excuse me" Allen called out to the girl but she continued on as if his existence were false. Allen hurries his steps the catch up the long haired female. As he began to close the distance he noticed that the girl was considerably taller than him. But pushing that aside he tries again to capture her attention.

"Excuse me, Could you please help me." Finally acknowledging his existence the girl stop and turned to face him.

Allen gasped. 'This is one handsome …wait this is a guy' Allen's thought are interrupted by an impatient "tch".

"What the fuck do you want?" the tall girl who is actually a guy says with annoyance. "Bloody hell." Allen snaps himself out of his stupor to ask his question.

"Uhm. Sorry. I'm new to the school and I was wondering if you could direct me to this classroom." Allen shows the schedule the pissed off looking teen. Allen receives his schedule without response and is soon left standing alone in the hall as the guy walks way in silence.

"That was rude." Allen pouts cutely as he follows behind the ill mannered youth in hopes of somehow managing to find out how to get to his class. This was obviously a good decision since Allen soon found himself in front of WB21 after and dizzying number of twist and turns. Allen takes a seat just as the bell rings and the French Teacher walks in.

"Bonjour Mon cheries, come cava?" says the short blond.

Allen glances around the room at his classmates and spots the guy from earlier. It's later and roll call that his finds out that his name is Kanda, Kanda Yuu.

**XXxxXX**

Rayne is enjoying her first day of school which is just the usually introductions and note taking of necessary supplies. Having a biocompass made life easier especially faced with labyrinth like halls. The bells wasn't going to ring again for the next 2 minutes so Rayne decided to check out the abandoned lab rooms. 'I'm sure nobody will mind me taking a look around.' And with that thought she slide open the door the nearest biology lab room. What she saw however looked more of chemistry then biology. She slide the door close quicker than she had opened it. taken aback by what she had witnessed she continued on the her next class awaiting lunch to arrive.

The Cafeteria is one of the largest rooms in the schools vicinity seeing that all students in the school share the same lunch period. It stands outside the N.E.W.S. Buildings (North. East. West. South buildings). It marble white floors glistened under the small redwood round tables that seated up to ten humans at a time. From the ceiling hung black Venetian glass chandeliers that brightly lit the marble white walls that held large glass windows and wide French doors that led to a vast court yard. Allen is just finishing up serving himself, from the stainless steel serving station, and heads toward an empty table. He is soon joined by a dazed Rayne and a Cheerful Lenalee.

"Hey guys how were your classes so far?" Lenalee asked the two. Allen sighed remembering his eventful morning.

"I got lost find my classes and was scolded by two of my teacher for tardiness." Allen stuffs his face with fried rice.

"Oh, will it help if you have a map?" Lenalee hands Allen a small map of the school grounds.

" Thanks only wish I had one earlier." Allens says gratefully

"Rayne. How about you? Hello… Rayne?" With the lack of response from Rayne Lenalee moves closer to her companion.

"Rayne what wrong." Slight worry hidden in lenalee's voice brought forth a slight whisper from Rayne's lips.

"….."

"Sorry I didn't catch that."

"I .. saw….."

"What did you see?" Rayne looks at Lenalee with wide eyes.

" It was in the biology lab room. Right before chem class. I just wanted to have a peep at all of the equipment. But-"

"But what? Tell me."

" I saw …both of the them *beeping * on the counter tops. He was touching her *beeps * and she was *beeping* her *beep* with him. And then were licking each others' *beeps* oh it was so horrible." Rayne's shoulders were shaking with the effort to stifle her sobs.

"It's ok. It's over you don't have to worry about it anymore." Lenalee hugs her tightly in sympathy. There was nothing worse than a yaoi lover witnessing hetero love making. And on top of that she witnessed it live and up close.

"How about after school I lend my copies of Junjou Romantica first series." Lenalee says to her in hopes of cheering her friend up.

"Deal!" Rayne wipes away her tears as thoughts of yaoi wash away the past unpleasantness.

Allen trys hard to ignore the conversation next to him. Honestly what guys wouldn't knowing that his friend and sister were one of the hardcore yaoi lover. And Hardcore didn't cover it. Just passing by outside the close door with his sister inside watching her _films _was enough to send uncontrollable shivers up and down his spine.

Shaking the thoughts from his mind his attention is caught by a patch of red that was zooming around. 'Balloon. Wait no it human I think.' Allen guess is correct the patch of red belong to no other than Lavi Bookman, Black Order's top student and senior. At the moment Lavi was running around the cafeteria trying his best to avoid the sharp edge of the sword held by none other than Kanda Yuu who looked pissed enough to impale anyone who stood in his way. Allen followed the infuriated male with eyes as permanently spell bound. It is only when the two left the cafeteria (leave a disaster in their wake) that he is aware that Lenalee and Rayne were trying to capture his attention.

"Allen! Hello!"

"Snap out of it!"

"Huh. Lenalee, Rayne why are you guys so loud?"

Poor Allen had just given away a secret unknown to himself. Not only that, with mischief well hidden in their eyes, the two girls were already formulating plans to help him out.

* * *

BRP: "In your face Allen looks like I've updated"

Rayne: "uhm who are you talking to?"

BRP: "Wait where's Allen?!"

Rayne: "He went to go sleep."

BRP: "Well anyway it doesn't matter. I updated and so he was wrong and I was right."

Rayne: "Uhm Question."

BRP: "Shoot"

Rayne: " Well if you say so" Rayne point gun at BRP.

BRP: "Wait! No! I meant ask the question!" sweats profusely

Rayne: " Why did you have me witness such an aweful scene?"

BRP: "Sorry, I had it on my mind for a while and just had to put the scene in. Just be happy you got the DVDs from Lenalee.

Rayne:"I guess. I do love Junjou Romantica"

BRP: "What yaoi lover doesn't"

Random reader: "ME!"

BRP: launches numerous spinach balls from canon at Random reader.

Rayne: "…… Were you suppose to do that to your reader?"

BRP: "That was a psychopath. Proof being that they were a yaoi lover who has no love for Junjou Romantica."

Rayne: "….. Ok.. I'm out"

BRP: "Bye!"


	3. A Burning

**Note From BRP:** You may notice a change in tense from past chapters. There is nothing to worry over. I just took advice from a friend.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned D. gray man I would keep Timcampy all to myself. Sadly I don't since I have no Tim

**Warning:** change in tense, there would be anything M rated for a while. But I do have something in mind.

* * *

Chapter 3- A Burning

"Shit" Allen cursed under his breath as he turned down the wrong hallway again. "Where the hell is the stupid library? Who was the Bloody genius to build such a complicated school?' Allen thought to himself as he found himself at another dead end.

It's been a week since the first day of school and Allen still had troubles finding his way to the library. It was his free period and he wanted to spend it quietly studying.

"Bye Yuu!!" a cheery voice floated through windows into the deserted hall. "Baka Usagi! Don't call me by first name!" the only response was a giggle as the hyperactive red head bounced in to the east building.

'He hates being called by his first name.' Allen takes a mental note. His silver eyes followed that handsome Japanese asshole, who vanishes into the forest south of the south building.

'He's going to practice. 'Allen thinks to himself. Over the past 4 days at Black Order Academy, Allen took many notes on the royal pain in the arse.

He eats soba everyday for lunch.

He's captain of the Kendo club.

He never smiles

He always carries a Japanese sword by the name of Mugen.(Apparently he authorized to carry such a weapon)

He favorite phrase is "tch"

His best friend is Lavi Bookman

He's single

Long gorgeous hair

Tight smexy arse

Abs that would make even the rock jealous

And a personality as friendly as a hungry wolf.

The list goes on but those are some of the basics. Allen knows all too well where Kanda's headed to. It was the same everyday at break.

'Screw the library.' Allen headed toward the exit of the north building, his mind already made up on spending the rest of his free period relaxing on the dirt floor of the south forest.

Opening up his French textbook, Allen made himself comfortable on the soft grass not so far away from the dirt path back to the main grounds. After finding the homework assignment Allen completed the exercise with ease. Too simple, Allen nodded off into a deep snooze.

Kanda Yuu liked his free period most no matter how annoyed his face looks. It was the only time in his day that he had alone time away from the loud restless teens. Already changed into his kendogi he closed his eyes and began practicing his rhythmic swings with his Mugen.

After about twenty minutes of practice he spent the next ten mediating, concentrating his thoughts on only his breathing in time with in heart beat.

Five minutes left before the bell rings for the next period. Kanda changed back into his black jeans and white collared shirt. He walked back down the dirt trail dojo, through south forest, toward the main building.

A silver shine caught hold of dark sapphire eyes. Kanda's attention was drawn to a dozing 15 year old not far from the road. Looking at the small boy Kanda raised an eyebrow. The small pale frame against the lush green grass reminded him of the Moyashi he ate with his soba. 'Two minutes left till the bell rings.' Kanda bent down and picked a small rock.

Allen jolted to conscientiousness as sharp pain ebbed at the top of his head. He looked around instinctively searching for a trouble making cat. Nope no cat, Just Kanda Yuu looking down at him from a far.

The confused Moyashi looked back at him. He released a sigh knowing he would have to explain to the disoriented freshman.

"Oi, Moyashi. You're going to be late."

Blinking, it took Allen a couple of seconds to register that he was the Moyashi who was going to be late for class.

"My name is Allen." Allen said putting away his things. Kanda scoffed and continued down the trail. Allen soon caught up to the long slender legged individual.

"Thanks for waking me." Allen smiled politely.

"tch. Whatever" Kanda replied not looking at the small being.

"You know normal people say 'you're welcome' after being thanked. It's common courtesy." Allen stated dropping the wasted smile.

"Shut it Moyashi."

"Well your cheeky one. My name is Allen if you didn't hear me the first time. What is a Moyashi anyway?!"

"Bean sprout"

"In what way do I resemble a bean sprout?!" Allen was outraged by the comparison.

There was a pause as Kanda glances down at him. Getting the clue almost immediately Allen's face turns red.

"I am not that short!" Allen sputtered.

"Uresei! You're noisy!" Kanda held on to his last thread of patience.

"Well you're a blooming git!"

"Would you shut the fuck up already?!"

"If it makes you happy… no!"

"Go to hell!"

"Not For you! Yuu!"

"Don't Call me by my first name!"

"Why not? Yuuuu!" Allen stressed the last syllables. Something snapped. A random squirrel has just broken a twig.

"That it I'm going to kill you, fucking Moyashi." Kanda welded his Mugen as Allen dropped his bag and got into his combat stance.

The bell rang ending seventh period."

**XXxxXX**

"Allen-ni! Konbanwa!" Rayne bounded over to her brother at the front gates. Rayne was taking Japanese as a foreign language. So practicing small phrases on her brother had become a normal occurrence. However Allen was too busy glaring daggers at the passing royal pain to notice his bouncing look alike.

He felt it deep within in his heart as he watched him walk away with a bouncing bunny on his shoulder. "I hate him." Allen voiced aloud. "Uhm. Who's he?!" Rayne looks around animatedly in search of the 'he'. "No, don't bother about it." Allen turned to his sister as she pointed at the last arriving party member. With an hour before work the look alike not twins along with Lenalee made their way to The Vine Times.

"Baka Usagi! Get off of me!" Kanda barked at the retreating carrot top. (Well more like a straw berry top since his hair is red and he sports a green head band that – Never mind.) Kanda followed the overly cheerful friend of his into the book Shop. The name, funny you should ask is in fact it's named Bookman's House. The name coming from the fact that this is in fact Bookman's home and he happen to sell books on the main floor.

"Panda-ji!" Lavi called out devastating the soundless room. The shelf to their right shushed him as a small old man landed on the disciples head. "Foolishness again Lavi? Why do you insist on wrecking the tranquility of this shop with you larynx?" Bookman hissed at his idiotic grandson.

"Awe, but Panda that's why ya lo-" Lavi was cut off by a fast flying slipper that connected with his face. After watching his grandson fall backward Bookman turned to the silent smirking youth. "Ah Kanda you're here for that book right?" Bookman walked away already knowing the answer to his hypothetical question. Kanda followed wordlessly down the aisle.

The Vine Time was a very eccentric café. The Building itself looked like a Grandfather clock captive in a nest of vines. Once you've stepped onto the threshold one would believe they had entered a dimension ruled by ancient clock Kings and by their side their vine Queens. If it weren't for the round wood tables and the various selections of cakes on display at the counter, many people would turn tail and walk away.

This was the only place in town where any could find the finest baker and a comical waitress and Manager.

At the moment Allen, Lenalee and Rayne were kicking their heels in pleasure.

"This is definitely the best chocolate cream pie have tasted." Lenalee said tearfully.

"Uhm, dddid anyone ooorder tea!"Miranda the waitress came out with a tray of tea cups and a teapot. The three paused as the nervous women approached them.

"..3."

".2."

".1"

Miranda tripped over the devilish air propelling everything into the air. Rayne went to the cups and plates. "Lenalee snatched the hot teapot form the air immediately setting it down on the table and Allen caught the falling women silver tray. The spoons not to worry, they clattered to the floor avoid breakable items.

"Are you okay Miranda?" Allen asked with much concern. No matter how many times he had witnessed this affair he continuously alarmed by the continuity of it.

"OO Oh My Goodness! PLEASE FORGIVE ME. I AM SO SO SORRY. PLEASE FOR GIVE ME!" The sound of the panicking and sobbing waitress brought out the manager who immediately sent her to the back to calm down. "My deepest apologies." Krory bowed apologetically to the teens. Don't worry about it." Lenalee said reassuringly their close friend. With the many accidents that occurred regularly in their daily visit to the café the four of them had come to share a deep bond. "Yeah Krory, we're already used to it by now." Rayne's positive remark damped the grey rain cloud above the older man's head.

Kanda now with newly obtained book journeyed down exorcist lane toward home. As he passed The Vine Times he glanced a sliver of silver through the green stained glass. 'Naw It couldn't be' Kanda continued his walk home.

Allen turned his head just in time to see a long black tresses float out of sight. "No. there is no way. It's him." Allen thought silently to himself as he took another sip of his tea. Just the thought of that man initiated a burn within his heart.

* * *

BRP:" Yet another chapter. I think I am getting better at this thought to paper thing."

Lenalee: "When will we get to the good stuff?"

BRP: "In time younger grasshopper. In time."

Lenalee: "Wasn't that from Shoalin Showdown?"

BRP: "It's been so long I've seen that show."

Lenalee: "I think you should go to bed now."

BRP: "Yeah I think I should. Last miniute message to anyone who reads this. Please Pleas review. I feel so empty inside."

Lenalee: "Isn't that because its 4 in the morning and your tired."

BRP: sign 'fell asleep at keyboard."

Lenalee: *Sigh* "guess I won't get my yaoi any time soon. If anyone out there can hear me please write a review for this poor soul to motivate to keep going."


	4. Smoke

**Note From BRP:** You may notice a change in tense from past chapters. I kind of got confused so sorry to any grammar errors

**Disclaimer:** I don't want to admit but I don't *deep breath* own D. Gray-man.

**Warning:** change in tense, there won't be anything M rated for a while. But I do have something in mind.

* * *

Chapter 4: The Smoke

Allen thought nothing of it at first. The slight headache was sure to pass eventually, but as the school day wore on the small ping began throb powerfully behind the ears. That aside, Allen continues to concentrate in class trying not to missing something important. "Allen, are you okay? You look a bit flushed. Do you want to go to the nurse?" Komui ventures over the boy, as his chemistry class focus on their reading task. "I'm fine." 'Just a headache' Allen flashes a brilliant smile at his teacher in hopes of quelling his worry. "Well, if you need to go the nurse, just take the pass." "Thanks Komui-san."

Komui –san, yes it was very strange for a British native to add -san to the end of anyone's name. But shortly after being introduced to Lenalee's older brother Rayne added the –san. Despite the fact that they kept reminding her that he was Chinese and not Japanese she persisted. Allen tried hard to not to follow his sisters example but it couldn't be helped. Apparently once you've developed a habit it's very hard to drop it.

Allen continues his work with strain unknowing of the intent looks of apprehension he attracts from a least expected source.

XxxX

Ten period gym takes place in the field south of the southern building. Following the south trail beyond the forest one would pass first by the dojo, used for Kendo and Archery practice. Further down that same one would walk between the tennis and Basketball courts. And still further down you, if you happened to be that one, would find a wide field used for the track and soccer, accompanied of course by the equipment shack off to your right, if you were facing south that is. If you happen to be walking backward the entire way facing north, the equipment shack would be on you left. Don't ask about walking sideways.

Kanda sits on a bench in front of the shack. His eyes trained on the Moyashi running on the track.

The Pacer Test, One of the most despicably cruel creations of man. You had to run, yes run. Teenagers don't like running or exercising unless for sport. So some teen hating genius created a way to issue corporal abuse legally. The running back in forth is at first simple, however, simplicity is a thief. It soon robs you of breath and strength. The will to be the last one standing is the only thing that keeps you going. Running faster and faster as the pace increases. That is until your poor over worked body gives up on you and collapses in retched pain. When it's finally done toying with you you're left starving for air only to be tormented by it, as it scars the raw inside of you already burning lungs. Your legs feel the power and throbbing but your brain is too confused on how to use it. It's like walking on moving land. You must walk even though you body screams in defiance. If you don't and decide to sit down then you shall be claimed by immense pain.

Allen looks forward to that pain. Despite the amount of classmates on the track with him, his headache at the moment is his only competitor. In hopes of muscle pain overpowering his pulsating brain he ran hard under the pacer. Nevertheless, his body disagrees with his judgment and robs him of his vision and mobility, surrendering him to darkness.

The Moyashi collapse on the track, taking down with him by surprise a runner behind him. Kanda finds himself soon at his side. The normally pale skin is flushed pink. Gathering the overheated bean sprout in his arms and ignoring words of the teacher. Kanda makes his way back the main school where the nurses' office awaited their arrival.

Allen stirs to the white decor of the medical room. Turning his head slowly toward the only source of light Allen witnesses a striking vista. The rays of the afternoon sun glow around a serene magnificence. Seeing Kanda so tranquil, so distant sent conflicting messages through Allen's' person. "He's a jerk!" say his head. "He's so beautiful." Says his heart. "He's never charitable with words. Especially with us!" says the brain. "But he looks so virtuous." Says the heart. "A demon in disguise! They look pretty to drawn you in. Then drown you!" "Glop!" An air bubble rises to the surface of Allen heart.

As Allen's Brain and heart wage war on each other, his eyes awaken the samurai from his thoughts. Kanda turns to the bed where the Moyashi stares at him with beautiful eyes.

With the sudden attention on him, Allen flushed hushing all internal combat. Silence hangs awkwardly between the two teens.

"D-Did you bring me here?" Allen asks out curiosity and irritation with silence.

Not wanting to answer Kanda turns away from the boy. "Tch" is the only reply Allen receives before the Asian male walks out the door of the infirmary. "Thank You" Allen whispered before the door closed.

XxxX

Allen arouse in cold sweat. It was early a Sunday morning, and he and Rayne have a day off from work. Usually they spend it sleeping in, wake up late and bother their neighbors with conversation. Johnny and Tap, the neighbors, share a condo on the 6th floor as well. They were the best of friends as well as great company when you got bored.

Allen's disturbance awakens the golden feline, who slept in a comfortable basket beside his bed. Sensing his masters' distress Tim crawls onto Allen's lap, believing that stroking his fur would calm him down.

Raking his fingers through the thick fur, Allen's mind falls into a somber state. His heart ached as the memory of the dream battered him. "Mana" was all he whispered before putting Tim Back into his basket. He dressed casual, then left to take long walk.

XxxX

At 10 am on any Sunday most teens are found snoozing snuggled tightly into blankets or sprawled loosely on their beds. However, this was the time Kanda choose to meditate. Another appreciated time where he got to organize his thoughts before the noise of the living invaded it. After a couple of hours, Kanda is in his kitchen enjoying his tea. His eyes scan the back of his eyelids as his mind constructs a grocery list.

XxxX

Allen walks leisurely through the foggy graveyard. Yes foggy graveyard. Why foggy? Well the world is messed up. It decided to fog up the NOAH Cemetery at high noon just for laughs. Seeing all the tombstones had an odd relaxation effect on Allen. Being surrounded by death, he felt, brought him closer to his foster parent. The memories of his former guardian's death stirred great emotion within his heart. It's been nearly seven years since the incident. Seven years since Cross adopted him. Five years since he met Rayne. And seven years since he lost the true meaning of the word happiness. A sigh escapes his lips as he walks back the entrance to the cemetery. Being somber is not the most enlightening feeling in the world. Suddenly, Allen feels a hand on his ankle that drags him to the earth. 'ZOMBIES!' No it was just an ugly faced human. 'Bitch you scared me.' Allen thinks growing pissed real fast. He back kicks the money fucker hard in the face feeling cartilage break under his boots. Air to his left blows fast past his face as a punch skimmed his nose. 'Another one.' Allen thinks in disgust. He throws a hook and feels the punch land. He ducked and rolled backward through the legs of a third attacker. His snaps out his folded legs, and sends the third aggressor over the second attacker, into the one with the bloody nose. Getting up Allen hurries to make his exit only to be delivered a punch to his gut, knocking all wind out of him. Along with it goes his wake, not wanting to witness what would happen next.

Kanda fumes as he thrusts the groceries into back of his car. Some fucking old hag cut him in line for the register. It was one thing to have to wait on a long ass line for 20 fucking minutes. But, an entirely different thing to wait 20 fucking minutes on the stupid ass line and be cut by an old bitch when you finally reach the fucking cashier. That old hag thought too highly of herself, thinking that she held priority over him. Not only that, she had the audacity to complain about her old age and back problems when he confronted her about it. Not wanting to make a seen in the store. Kanda closely watched the crone as she went to her car. As she tried to drive away he flicked he the finger and hurried to his car before she discovered all her slashed tires, which of course included the spare.

The thought of her having to change all five tires brings a smirk to Kanda's facial features. Yes, the thought of an old woman with a bad back, having to get down on her knees and change the heavy rubber tires made him happy. Realistically she would call a repair shop to come and take care of it, but why ruin Kanda's brief amusement with realism.

He gets into his car and shoves the keys in to the ignition. He looks the area over outside his car, making sure there was no crazy asshole waiting to jump in front of it. Humans were crazy and ready to kill themselves if it meant more money. Nope, the only ones close enough to consider injury were already dead men. Literally, dead men since he was parked outside Noah cemetery.

Satisfied that there was no threat of lawsuit nearby, he starts up the engine. He gets caught at a red light in front of the entrance to the cemetery. Instinct whispers into his ears to look toward the cemetery and pass the tombstones. Obeying this command Kanda spots the silver in the mist. Surrounding it were 4 shadows. 'Moyashi' the voice in his head says. And without a second to think he grabs his Mugen and rushes to scene.

XxxX

Allen wakes before opening his eyes. Memories of the attack swamp beneath his eyelids. Opening them he finds he cannot see. It's completely black. 'No way. I'm, I'm blind. How? Why? Oh wait I'm not blind.' Allen makes out the light peeking through the bottom of a supposed door. 'So I'm not blind. But where is -. Wait that smell.' Allen lifts himself from the bed only to be pulled back down by vertigo. On his second attempt to follow the smell he succeeds in reaching the door. He founds the door knob with his head. It was quite painful. Pulling the door open light appraises him as he exits the dark room. He looking about him he acknowledges that he is now in a living room with black furniture. To the right he sees a dining room where the smell was coming from. Allen's' feet follow his nose into a modern Japanese style dining room. The rich aroma fills the room but the source still remains elsewhere. Keenly Allen sniffs his way into a beautiful kitchen.

The black granite floor matches the counter top. The stove, sink and combo refrigerator are all stainless steel, each standing out against the cedar cabinets. The kitchen is indeed beautiful not because of the interior design, but for the warm feeling that it gives and the enriching aroma that fills your lungs.

Allen soon finds himself staring at the back of his host. The chef who broke all rules by allowing his silky black hair to splay across his back. The cook turns off gas and draws the towel around his neck using it to grab the hot pot handles.

Kanda Yuu turns around to walk into his dining room. Holding a hot pot of curry, he is eager to get it off his fingers before the heat seeped through his towel. But as it seems as soon as he twists around he views not the fine furnishings of his dining room just out the door way, but a Moyashi blocking that very door way. Honestly, why on earth do people chose the wrong times to do what they do.

Allen stands surprised to find himself looking at Kanda with curry. The second part highly unbelievable. Kanda and curry it had to be a dream there was no way he was in Kanda dining room and absolutely, positively, impossibly so that that same Kanda was holding a hot pot of curry. Kanda's visage shifted into an annoyed expression. "Tch, if you don't want to get burned I suggest you move out of the way." Without a thought Allen moves aside allowing the Japanese man pass him with a "Tch".

Placing the scorching pot on the table Kanda looks over his shoulder at the stock still Moyashi who stares shamelessly at him. "Tch" Kanda felt the awkward moment rising but he wasn't about to permit it in his presence. "Moyashi, get the plates, they're in the cabinet to the left of the stove hood."

Allen blinks. He just realized imaginary Kanda spoke. The only thing he managed to catch was 'stove' and 'hood'. "Excuse me?" "Great not only are you a naïve, clumsy bean sprout. You're also deaf." Kanda rolls his eyes as he went back into the kitchen to retrieve rice from the rice cooker.

"I am not deaf, nor am I naive, clumsy, or a bean sprout!" Allen says outraged by imaginary Kanda's comment.

"Tch" Kanda walks back into the dining room with a huge bowl of rice.

"Can't you survive a day without insulting me?!" Allen huffs and crosses his arms.

"And can't you find a better hobby then to get yourself in trouble?"

That blow hit harder then intended. Allen hangs his head in shame. Imaginary Kanda was right, Kanda had "saved" him for a second time.

"Sorry" Allen says faintly.

"Stop being sorry and get the fucking plates." Imaginary Kanda settles into a chair. Allen finished with his pity party enters the kitchen to retrieve the plates.

Searching through cabinet after cabinet. 'Where are those plates?' Allen thinks to himself as he searches through the kitchen like a blind man. It's a complete wonder why he obeyed imaginary Kanda's request. Finally, he finds the cabinet with the well concealed plates. Only he runs into a problem.

Kanda is fed up with waiting for Allen to get the damned plates. When he walks into the kitchen however all irritation falls to amusement.

Allen is on his tippy toes. Stretching his utmost to only brush the edges of the shelf. Cursing the shelf for its direct mockery of his height Allen pushes further. Suddenly he feels warmth behind him. Following the sudden heat is a hand which reaches up and claims two plates with ease. Scowling he rounds to Kanda who managed to rinse the plates and walk out the kitchen.

They eat in silence. The food despite how dream like this all seemed brought upon the reality that this was no dream.

Soon there is nothing. No clanking of spoons upon plates, no grounding on food to hide from conversation. The silence became smoke enwrapping both of them. Suffocating them. Not wanting to endure more of this Kanda stands with his empty plate.

"Where are you going?"Allen asks in sudden unease. Kanda barely glances. "Where do you think Baka Moyashi?" Allen pouts. All previous nervousness vanishes."My name is Allen!" "Tch once a Moyashi always a Moyashi."

Huffing Allen gathers the remaining tableware from the table and follows the stubborn man into the Kitchen bracing himself for The War on Stains.

XxxX

Rayne waits nervously in the living room. Allen had left earlier today without telling her where he went. She has a hunch as to where he went. Since the first time she'd known him, whenever he was troubled or had nightmares he would go for a walk in the nearest graveyard then come back home all smiles. She felt it had something to do with his previous foster parent but never brought it up.

But despite all this she wished he had left a note especially since he's so late.

She's worried. Not about his lateness though. Lately, she has been feeling unreasonable shiver up and down her spine. The hairs on the back of her neck always stood on ends whenever she found herself alone. The feeling of being watched crawled into her skin and settled in her bones. Even with the lights on she could not get away from the fear of darkness that inched toward her.

She presses her back into the couch and brings her knees up to her chest. She angled herself to watch the door. Suddenly there's a breeze fills the room and she freezes. 'I thought I closed the windows." She feels her conscientious wane as a shadow moves toward her. The curtains bellowed in its wake as if to capture and draw it back to the outside world.

The clanking of keys comes from outside the door and the shadow recedes swiftly into night.

Allen walked through the front door and barely saw a hint of silver before being tackled to the ground. He looks down at the pale shaking not twin of his. "Rayne?" Allen asks softly as he struggles to sit up.

"Allen" Rayne voice broke as she begins to tell him of the terror that haunts her.

"What happened?!" Allen asks with a little more urgency feeling her anxiousness. There's a short silence between the two siblings. "You're Late that's what happened!" Rayne cried breaking all tension. "You've been gone the entire day without so much as a note telling me when to expect you back! Not only that while I am worried sick you were out-"she takes a sniff of his jacket. "-eating curry! CURRY! HOW COULD YOU!"

Allen's guilty conscience allows him to scum to his sisters scolding.

* * *

BRP: "I finished yet another chapter."

Kanda: "……"

BRP: 0.o "Kanda say something."

Kanda: "You're a bitch with no sense of creativity."

BRP: *gasp!* "Me! Not creative oh Kanda you just wait to see what I have in store for you!"

_Empty room._

BRP: "I hate it when people leave without telling me. Especially when I am still talking to them. It makes me look like I'm talking to myself" o.o "maybe I should stop now. But before I do comment all beloved and well cherished reader please review. I like it when people write nice things about my work. Oh and thank yous to

-Hiwatari-Angel-15"

-xXWhite ButterflyXx"

-Hiwatari-Angel-15"

For being my first reviewers I appreciate you." :3


	5. Nervous

**Note from BRP:** I feel like I've rushed some things. So I am going to take things slow and shorten the chapters that way it doesn't get confusing and tedious.

**Warning:** mention of bunnies (Leporiphobic people beware) and paranoia.

**Disclaimer:** I wonder if Katsura Hoshino ever reads our fanfics. Well if by coincidence you're Hoshino-sensei please understand that I do not take any credit for the creation of D. Gray-man. Oh and if you like my fic please let me know.

* * *

Chapter 5: Nervous

Rayne felt physically drained. The day had barely begun when she walked into an empty class room to find two students making love to each other on the teachers' desk. Honestly this was already her 37th running into hetero sex. These many encounters were enough to fill a book. Yes the school was built for education but she heavily doubted that this was the kind of education the developer planned. If she wanted to know all that went on between a man and a woman she could easily Google. Plenty of porno sites existed on the web. Not only did the web have info on it. There were libraries that had books on them too. For crying out loud when she was only ten years old, while roaming an empty study section of a library she stumbled upon multiply books on how to have sex. Literally she walking around minding her own business while cross was of playing and Allen was of paying (debt from some lost bet.) and she tripped over some books. They were wide open for the world to see. Oh the poor ten year old had nightmares for the next month.

Rayne walked through the southern woods, losing herself to imagination as random hot guys seduced each other into hot 'games'. Drool slipped down the side of her mouth as she listened to the moans and pants of her imagination.

A branch crashed down missing her by a hairs' breath. Awakened by the near-fatal-injury-experience. Rayne backed away from the fallen branch. Her back hits something hard. Whipping around quickly and striking out with her foot, her heel collided with a tree trunk. She lowered her leg but not her guard. 'Maybe it would be a good idea to get out of here.' Rayne thought to herself as she made her way back to the main school grounds.

A twig snaps nearby and Rayne rounds in defense. Readying herself to go head to head with any pursuer.

A bunny, that's right a bunny hopped out from behind a bush. Awe it was so adorable and fluffy. This was a face of an enemy. 'Fuck' Rayne thought as she cautiously backed away the cute evil.

So many of you are like awe, what's so terrifying about a cute bunny? Well Rayne's past experiences with the little Leporidae weren't so pleasant.

Rayne had a strong belief that bunnies were evil. What drove to this conclusion was when Gabriella from Xena the Warrior Princess came across an adorable little rabbit and it attacked her. Well yes of course she was hungry and was planning on eating it but even so rabbits don't attack. They just don't, However Rayne concluded that maybe all bunnies were like that, cute on the outside and violently evil undercover. She tried her best to not believe it but whenever she encountered one of the little creatures many bad things happen. Example number one. She was outside a cottage where Cross was visiting an old lady. Allen was off somewhere in the house doing heaven knows what. She was around 11 and saw some bunnies hopping around in the field not too far away. She walked over to one of the fluffiest ones and talked to it.

"Hi bunny. I'm Rayne." 11 year old Rayne said while squatting down.

"………" the bunny could not speak human.

"I've heard rumors about you and your other bunny friend. I know your secret." Rayne said in hush tones to the rabbit. She didn't expect much. She just thought it would be fun to pretend that the bunny was really agent of the evil bunny empire. So when all the bunnies looked up at her simultaneous. She found it kind of freaky. All of a sudden they started hopping toward her. Instincts told her to run away which is what she did. 'Oh no. they really are evil.' She thought as she raced toward the cottage. She ran right in to cross who had just finished his meeting.

After getting in the car and driving off Rayne looked back at the field where all the bunnies were gathered. It might have been her imagination but she could have sworn that the little monsters were glaring at her.

Call it coincident or a nature phenomenon. There were numerous cases after that the assured Rayne the Bunnies were evil and out to get her.

So getting back the story line…

'Shit. I've got to get out of here.' Rayne hightailed it. She raced through the forest onto trail and into the school main land. Finally in the courtyard she stop the take a breath. She surveillance her surroundings.

'Great. They're not following me.' With a sigh of relief Rayne walked in the eastern building where here next class was to be held.

Mean while a grinning shadow slide out from behind a tree. 'The time for you to come back to us is soon. Very soon.' That thought hung in the air as the shadow vanished with the wind.

* * *

**BRP:** "I want reviews"

**Rayne:** "I know"

**BRP:** "I want Ice Cream"

**Rayne:** "So do I"

**BRP:** "Bunnies are evil."

**Rayne:** "Yes they are."

**Bunny:** "Oh we know we are."

**BRP and Rayne:** "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**Bunny:** "Don't bother reviewing. These two will never be able to –" *BANG!*

**BRP:** "Don't listen to that monster. Review! I need them to continue writing!"


End file.
